Both information technology and communication technology have known a rapid, spectacular development in recent several decades. An era of information and electronics thus has come. A variety of mobile communication devices developed by taking advantage of the technology of calculator are closely related to our daily life. Many different types of mobile communication device (e.g., mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), etc.) are very popular and are frequently used by people. Also, mobile communication device market is very competitive. Moreover, many manufacturers of the art endeavor to own a big share of the market. Thus, a wide variety of advanced mobile communication products are produced by major mobile communication product manufacturers in a faster pace. These products are characterized by being novel, compact, multi-functional, etc. so as to attract more consumers. In response, people have an increasing demand to the features and quality of the mobile communication products. Hence, a desired mobile communication product in the future should have advanced features, be aesthetic in its appearance, and satisfy consumer's service needs and these goals are not easy to obtain.
Mobile phones have been available for a time. A typical mobile phone 100 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a display 110 and a cross-shaped key 150 below the display 110. A user may manipulate the key 150 to select an option on a menu of the mobile phone 100. A mobile phone 100 typically has many useful functions and is able to provide many convenient services to users so as to solve many inconvenient things occurred in our daily life. Thus, mobile phones have become a ubiquitous tool for both personal and work related tasks. Conventionally, these functions and services are shown on the display 110 through a GUI (Graphic User Interface). Thus, a user may press the cross-shaped key 150 to select an icon representing one of the functions and services to activate same. Alternatively, another typical mobile phone 100 is illustrated in FIG. 2. The mobile phone 100 has a plurality of numeric keys 200 as a replacement of the cross-shaped key 150 in which “2”, “4”, “6”, and “8” keys are served as direction keys for changing direction when a video game is playing.
However, a user may have the experience of being incapable of precisely positioning a cursor on a desired location on the display by pressing either the cross-shaped key 150 or the numeric keys 200 by a finger. This is inconvenient. Further, a user may feel muscles sore and stiff when a frequent use of either the cross-shaped key 150 or the numeric keys 200 is required (e.g., in playing a video game). Thus, it is desirable among mobile communication product designers and manufacturers of the art to provide a mobile communication device with a rotating member such that a user may conveniently, easily manipulate direction by rotating the rotating member in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.